


The Secret

by soupforfree



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moxiety bishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupforfree/pseuds/soupforfree
Summary: Virgil has a secret that is inches from being spilled. But can Patton help him through it?
Relationships: Moxiety
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yall, I found fanfic in my files and thought it was cool enuff 
> 
> So here we are.

Fanfic 1 Sanders sides Moexiety

Virgil plopped onto his bed. _What am I going to do?_ he thought to himself. No one could know. Especially Roman. He would tell everyone else. What would Patton think? He imagined the look on sweet, innocent Patton's face when he found out. No! No one can know. But what's stopping Deceit from spilling? A thin tree branch, seconds away from snapping. _If he tells them, I-_  
Riiing! Rrring!  
Virgil looked at his phone. His eyes widened. Deceit was calling him. _Fuck. Get rid of the phone!_  
Virgil immediately threw the phone across the room. _Breath in, breath out. It's ok. Everything's o-_  
Ding!  
 _Oh no. Did he text me?_  
Slowly, Virgil stood up, walked over to the phone, and picked it up. Deceit had indeed texted him.  
What's wrong, Virgil? Why aren't you picking up the phone? Afraid I'll- spill our secret?  
Shut up, Deceit. It's not our secret.  
What do you mean? We were-  
Shut UP!  
You know what? I don't like your attitude, Virgil. I miss when you liked being a dark side. You and I would talk until the sun went down. It was the first time I was ever truly in love.  
I FUCKING HATE YOU!  
Virgil put away the phone. He got up and fell onto his bed. _Why did I ever love him? What did I see in him?_  
And with that, he began to sob uncontrollably.  
Then Patton knocked on the door.  
"Hey kiddo, Roman made pasta, if you want som- are you crying?"  
Oh no. Nonononononooo…  
"Uh, no. *Sniff* I'm fine."  
"I don't think so… can I come in?  
 _No! I can't tell you what's going on._  
But Virgil needed Patton's comforting hug. He needed to feel his warm arms surrounding him and his fears.  
"O-okay."  
Patton cautiously opened the door. He sat down on the bed and put his arms around Virgil.  
"What's up, kiddo?"  
 _Oh, shit. What am I gonna tell him?_  
"Well, I, um, well…"  
Patton straightened up a bit. "It's ok," he said comfortingly. "You can tell me."  
Patton's reassuring words comforted Virgil. He felt a teeny bit more at ease. "Well, I, uh, um, I kinda have to tell you something."  
"Yes?" Patton asked.  
"Well, back when Thomas was still a teenager, and I was a full-on 'dark side', me and Deceit… were… dating."  
Patton gasped a little. He took Virgil's hands into his own. "R-Really?"  
"Yeah…" Virgil sighed. "And for some reason, after all these years, Deceit's decided to dig that up and rub in my face. And… tell all the other sides. Remus and Remy already know, and I guess, so do you."  
And then Virgil threw his face into Patton's cardigan and cried again.  
"Oh, well, I… wow. Well, I guess we're gonna be late for dinner, cause' I'm not leaving this room until you're alright." Patton promised.  
"T-thank you." Virgil sobbed. Patton talked to Virgil for hours. He didn't talk about anything in particular, but to Virgil, just hearing Patton's soothing voice was enough to lull him to sleep. He had been asleep for a full 15 minutes before Patton noticed. He smiled, put him under the covers, and laid down next to him and fell asleep.  
Virgil woke up wondering what had happened, then saw Patton asleep next to him, and all the memories came flooding back to him. _Deceit._ Virgil sat up. He shook Patton awake. "Wake up. Patton, wake up."  
"Wh-what? Virgil, it's 7:30…"  
"Yeah, but I don't want anyone knowing you slept with me." Virgil blushed. "Oh shit, that sounds really wrong. And I'm pretty sure Roman will take it that way. Anywa-"  
Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Roman appeared.  
 _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._  
"Did I hear my name? Why did I- WHAT IN THE NAME OF CROFTERS JAM IS GOING ON HERE?!" Roman shrieked.  
"NOTHINGGETOUTOFMYROOMNOW!" Virgil roared.  
Roman scrambled out of the room.  
"Well, Virgil," Patton said. "You got the message across, but in the wrong way. He's gonna think... *blush* we did something…"  
Shit. I fucked up. As usual.  
"I'll go talk to him." Patton stood up.  
"Wait!" Virgil yelled. "I have to tell you something."  
Patton stopped. "What?"  
Because Patton had stayed with him, Virgil was much more relaxed. He felt like he had to tell Patton now, or he'd be too anxious to ever tell him.  
"I may have thought I loved Deceit, but I have never loved him, or anyone else, more then I love you." And then Virgil kissed him.  
When they finally pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, Patton said, "Virgil, I always loved you. Even when everyone else was against you, I tried to stand by you. I just wish I'd told you sooner."  
Virgil smiled. "Well, I guess we've got some explaining to do, huh?"  
Patton sighed and took Virgil's hand. "I guess so."  
And together they walked downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, they were met with Roman, tapping his feet tensely. Virgil blushed when he saw him.  
"Well, you've both got some explaining to do," Roman remarked impatiently.  
"Um, yeah," Virgil said. "We kinda came down here to explain to everyone before it's too-"  
Ding!  
"-Late."  
"Too late?" Roman said nervously. "What do you mean, 'too late'?!"  
"Well, why don't you look at the text that you just got." Virgil sighed. He wanted to run away. Back to his room. He wanted to hide under the covers and fall into the blissful realm of dreaming. But with Patton's hand in his, Virgil felt stronger. More secure. He got out his phone and made a group chat with everyone.  
Hey, guys. Can you all come to the living room? Thx. "Come on, Patton. Let's go to the living room." Virgil said.  
When everyone was in the living room, Virgil let go of Patton's hand and said, "I'm guessing you all got the text?"  
"Yes. Would you like to see it?" Logan said automatically. No! Virgil was afraid of what he'd see. But he breathed in and said, "Sure."  
Hello, everyone. I would just like you to know that Virgil has a very, dark, secret. I'm not sure he'll want to tell you. But why don't you let him decide for himself whether or not he'll tell you?  
"So, Virgil, what's your secret?" Logan asked blatantly. "Uh- um… well… I, uh…." Virgil stuttered. But then Patton looked at him, and his face clearly said, "It's ok. Tell them." Virgil knew it had to be now, or Deceit would take matters into his own hands.  
"Well," Virgil sighed. "Back when Thomas was in his teenage years, and we were all trying to help develop as a person-"  
"No matter how... _abstract_ , those attempts were," Roman muttered.  
"Be quiet, Roman!" Patton said.  
"-and we were all trying to help develop as a person, me and Deceit, were…" Virgil stopped. His heart pounded. Why couldn't it be as easy to tell everyone else as it was to tell Patton? _Calm down, Virgil. Breathe in, breath out._  
"Deceit and I were… dating."  
Lots of different reactions came from each of the sides. Roman gasped a little, Patton turned his head to the floor, and Logan simply raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, during our teenage years, whenever Remus and Deceit and Remy and you would go hang out in one of the four of your rooms, I never really noticed anything...special...between you and Deceit...all I noticed was that you were always so quiet. Except when you were alone with them. I could hear you all hooting and cackling in your room from the kitchen, which is why I hated you all so much. Except for Remy…he was pretty funny…"  
As Roman was rambling on, Virgil pulled out his phone and texted to Deceit,  
See? I did it. And they were supportive and kind.  
Whatever. As if I care.  
Loser. 😈  
"Oh, and why were you and Patton holding hands? And why in the name of-"  
"Dah! No no-no-no." Virgil interrupted him. "That is another story for another day. But as for why we were holding hands…" Virgil glanced at Patton. "Well, I guess we're dating… now?"  
"I guess." Patton sighed.  
Virgil smiled weakly, glad that everything was over.

The End! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
